I'm Just Like Wait What
is the tenth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary To everybody’s surprise, Derphox won the head of household competition this week. Dylan had been playing smart and under the radar for a few weeks now, but he was getting sick of it and started talking more and started playing a bit harder. Instantly Nick and Derphox got annoyed with him and wanted him out next, Cali also got increasingly annoyed with him. Derphox decided to put Dylan and Nathaniel on the block as he was fine with either of them going home this week. At the power of veto competition, Dylan ended up winning and everyone assumed he would save himself, but he had a different idea in mind. Dylan wanted to go to the final 3 with Nathaniel and Cali, despite being closely aligned with Chelsea he was willing to lose her in order to make his final 3 plan happen. After Dylan discussed his plan of saving Nathaniel with Cali, she promised him she would keep Dylan safe. Cali was encouraging the move not because she wanted to help Dylan make his move, but because she wanted to make her own move and get him out of the game. Dylan went through with it, at the power of veto ceremony he used the power of veto on Nathaniel instead of himself. Derphox put Chelsea on the block as replacement. Chelsea felt really hurt and betrayed by what Dylan had just done, she knew he had just sacrificed her in order to keep Nathaniel when she had thought she was Dylan’s number one. In her anger and sadness, Chelsea got together with Cali, Derphox and Nick in a new alliance, with the goal to get rid of Dylan and Nathaniel. Cali let Dylan think he was safe until the last moment when she together with Nick voted for Dylan and sent him to the jury in a 2-1 vote. Nathaniel voted to evict Chelsea and keep Dylan, since Dylan had just saved him and given him new life in the game. Day 64 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Zombie Wars :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to play a flashgame where they had to try and survive for as long as possible by killing zombies, vampires and demons before they die. The last person to be evicted Matthew chose to give a 15% disadvantage to Molly. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Derphox Day 65 *Nomination Ceremony Day 66 Day 67 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: One More Line :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to play a flashgame where they had to avoid crashing into the wall or obstacles. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Dylan Day 68 *POV Ceremony Day 69 Day 70 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia